The U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,442 to Drouillard et al discloses a seat position control mechanism with an inboard slave track and outboard control track arrangement having a pair of the same track assemblies arranged in vertically stacked relationship. One of the outboard track assemblies provides for horizontal adjustment of the seat and the other provides for movement of the seat to and from an easy entry position. A control cable arrangement interconnects a tilting seat back and latch mechanism for the other outboard track assembly to release a latch mechanism and permit movement of the seat to the easy entry position.